Chuck Versus the Leftovers
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Leftovers is the tenth episode of the fourth season of which was broadcasted on the 30th of November 2010 and was the final episode of Chuck in 2010. Synopsis Chuck's mom and Alexei Volkoff come over for to the Bartowski Household for a "Thanksgiving leftovers" dinner the day after the holiday. Morgan and the rest of the Buy More crew deal with the busiest shopping day of the year. Guest starring Monet Mazur and Timothy Dalton as Alexei Volkoff. Full plot Main Story Alexei Volkoff has learned that Chuck has survived the destruction of his childhood home. He sends Mary off with three of his best assassins to take him out. However, Mary secretly turns on Volkoff's agents and kills them before they could have the chance to kill Chuck. Team Bartowski take Mary to Castle, where they attempt to interrogate her about her true motives. However, Volkoff has tracked then down. Morgan, who was relaxing in his office, hides in the vents, where he phones Chuck about Vokoff's presence, before all communications and Buy More defenses are cut off. Volkoff threatened to use a thermite bomb to destroy Castle, as well as kill Jeff and Lester (see below), unless Mary is brought to him, revealing that he's in fact in love with her. Chuck and Sarah are even forced to surrender after Volkoff captures Casey, who snuck out to reactivate the Buy More gatling guns. After Mary is returned to him, Vokoff punches Chuck in the stomach before threatening to kill him. Out of desperation, Mary confesses that Chuck is her son. And to make things more complicated, Ellie calls, asking if Chuck could be over for Thanksgiving dinner. Thinking that Mary didn't want to introduce him to her family, he attempts to prove her wrong, as he joins the Bartowskis for Thanksgiving. However, he warns Chuck and Sarah that if they spoil a perfect Thanksgiving for him, he'll take his anger out on everyone they love. Volkoff very much impresses the Woodcombs, tricking them into thinking that he convinced the CIA of Mary's loyalty. As he does a game of charades, Chuck confides in Devon about what's really going on. He instructs Devon to pretend to go out for sugar, smuggle a gun from his secret stash for Sarah, activate the CIA emergency alarm and get Ellie away form Echo Park on a false hospital call. After the Woodcombs depart, Volkoff guesses Chucks, move. With all guns pointed at them, it seemed like the end for Chuck, until Mary points her gun at Volkoff, stating that she cannot love a man who would threaten her family. Volkoff then relents, agreeing to leave Chuck's friends and family alone, before departing. The next day, Chuck confides in Sarah how sorry he is for not trusting his own mother. Devon then walks up, passing him Stephen's laptop. The laptop give Chuck back the Intersect after he answers the question "One or eleven", which was a hint to his father's phrase, "Aces Charles." Buy More Jeff and Lester plan to make off with all of the Buy More's smartphones and sell them on eBay. However, when Morgan refuses a blond woman (Monet Mazur) to come into the store to buy one of the phones after closing time, Jeff decides to oblige her, in exchange for having his back shaved. However, the woman was in fact a Volkoff agent, who drugged them. The duo were placed in the storage cage, where Volkoff attempted to use them as leverage for Chuck to hand over Mary. Morgan and Casey attempt a rescue, only for the latter to get captured. Morgan attempts to help out by taping a gun Casey gave him to his back, so he could give the element of surprise. However, he could not properly pull the gun off his back, but it turned out unnecessary, as Volkoff called off his agents. Morgan and Casey then stash the unconscious Jeffster! duo in the storage closet with all the smartphones, where Big Mike finds them next morning. Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes